dcjloversfandomcom-20200215-history
DCJ Lovers Discord Channels
Welcome! * rules ** This is exactly what it says. Read the rules and abide by them that is all we ask. * introductions ** Come in and introduce yourself! *** Name: *** Pronouns: *** Age (over/under 18): *** How long have you been creating: *** What do you prefer to create: *** How long have you shipped DCJ: *** Favorite trope: *** Other places to find you (tumblr/pillowfort/Ao3/dreamwidth/etc): *** About you/anything else you want to share: *** What roles would you like: DCJ Main Rooms * community ** General SFW chat * rec-room ** This is where all recs are dropped, if you’re looking for something specific you can always ask here and someone will surely come with a recommendation for you. If there is a NSFW rec you are required to preface it with NSFW Rec and then the link. It would be most helpful if you even added other information such as a summary, the length, rating listed on fic, pairings, side pairings, etc., but those other things are not required but are extremely helpful to those searching for fics in the room. * art ** This is a place to drop art you’ve created. What is considered art? Pretty much anything that is created other than writing. It is all SFW, NSFW items are not allowed in this room. You are free to drop other peoples creations as long as it is a link or is properly credited, it’s only the right thing to do. Remember, don’t be a dick, credit the artists. * where-to-find-me ** This channel was created simply because of the tumblr exodus and may or may not be removed eventually. If you can be found some place other than Discord please let everyone know in this channel. * spn-spoilers ** This is exactly what it says. If you want to discuss the most recent episodes of Supernatural please do so in this room. It is only polite even with the handy new spoiler option on Discord that blocks out spoilers we still expect you to use this room. * supernatural-challenges ** Have a link to another writing or art challenge? Drop it here so that everyone can have a chance to see it and possibly sign up! Fans helping fans, sharing things, and giving support is the best and you won’t be able to convince us otherwise. * iso-alpha-or-beta ** No, this isn’t an A/B/O room. This is where writers can go to find an alpha reader or a beta. Be sure to specify what kind you’re looking for so that you can find the right match for you and your fic! * art-references-and-resources * writing-references-and-resources The Midnight Symposium (18+) * talk-dirty-to-me ** This is the area for all NSFW talk. This is obviously over 18 and follows the same rules as the Big Bang itself. If you need a refresher than please by all means check them out in the description of the channel or the pinned message in the channel and make sure you abide by them. Be respectful, no shaming, no hate, and don’t be a dick to others and we will all get along fine! * provocateur-gallery ** This is where you can drop the NSFW art and gifs. If there is other creations (other than writing) that you wish to drop here the is nsfw, please do! Just remember if it isn’t your own creation remember to link or mention the creator! Credit where credit is due. * the-bunny-ranch ** Have a deliciously filthy headcanon? An idea of the not so innocent nature? A burning wish for something down right sinful? Or just desperately want a specific thing from our boys? Throw it in here. This is where we can free our plot bunnies to roam happily until someone comes along to adopt them. If you do drop a plot bunny, idea, wish, want, desire, etc. in this room be prepared for someone to adopt it and amaze you with some great creations. Category:Discord